


Greatest (b)romance in history

by Zaravenda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Shy Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaravenda/pseuds/Zaravenda
Summary: Tony takes pity on Bucky and Steve´s repressed feelings for each other.





	Greatest (b)romance in history

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first story i ever wrote in english, which isn´t my mother tongue, so please take pity on me. Enjoy!

„How long exactly do you know each other? “, Tony asked his team mate Steve, who sat by his side on the sofa in the common floor. „Since we were 7, but you already knew that Tony. Why bother to ask? “  
„Because, my dear Capsicle, I still can´t wrap my head around the fact that you and your personal Jack Frost over there didn´t take your relationship to the next level.”  
“W-What? Why should we do that? We´re best friends and no-no... ”, Steve felt his face flush. It must have the colour of a tomato by now. “No fuck buddies? Come on man, do you really think no one noticed the way you look at him? Or how he continues to stare at your ass? He looks like he wants to eat you.”  
Bucky, naturally, chose that moment to look up from – whatever he has been doing. As soon as he noted the state of Steve´s face, he stood up and came over. “What did you terrify him with this time, Stark? Please tell me you didn´t start ranting about Lucky Charms again.”  
“They´re evil, man! Did you ever even look at that creepy leprechaun? But that´s not the point – I just told your little Stevie that you should totally do something about this awkward sexual tension. Well, it´s awkward for us. We all have to witness how The Winter Soldier and Captain Fuckin´ America can´t get their shit together and we want it to stop.”  
Steve watched Bucky, who seemed to be frozen at place, carefully. Then, suddenly, a smirk crept up his apparently-not-so-secret-crush´s face. “You´re right Stark. We should do something about it.” Without further words, he grabbed Steve´s sleeve, yanked him up and towards the elevator. “Our floor is soundproof, right?” “Sure, take your time lovebirds!”  
“Buck?”, Steve asked as said man pressed the button to their apartment. Bucky turned towards him and embraced him in his strong arms. “You okay, Stevie? Stark didn´t embarrass you too much, didn´t he?” “No, I´m fine. It´s – do you mean what you just said?”  
“I do. Wanted to touch you for so long.” Bucky´s hands slit down to land on his ass. “That okay, babe?” “Yes” , Steve hissed. God it was so embarrassing how easily he was turned on. “Good. Care to get rid of that pressure in your pants?” “Please Buck.”  
“Sir, Mister Stark asked me to tell you that this is 'The greatest fuckin’ romance in history!'.” “Thank you, JARVIS”, Bucky answered, “Could you please have everyone know that we don´t want to be disturbed?”  
“Of course, Sir.”


End file.
